Master of Keyblade
by Master-Keyblade
Summary: Le pouvoir de la Lumière lui a donner la Keyblade mais est'il prêt pour ce lourd fardeau, ses ennemis ont détruit son village pour cette trouver arme! Va t'il se venger ou sauver ses amis? Voici Naruto Uzumaki le dernier héritier de la Keyblade !


Il y a plus de 5000 ans, dans un endroit désertique, un chevalier fit son apparition et sur son épaule, une arme en forme de clé, cette arme s'appelle le Keyblade ( l'arme de la Lumière )

Ensuite le chevalier au nom de Terra fit ses deux amis avancer vers lui qui eut aussi étaient des chevaliers et quand il furent réunis, au loin ils virent trois armes plantées dans le sol désertique, alor donc ils avancèrent tout les trois, chacun avait son arme et après avoir enlever du sol leurs armes ( Le point du Jour, la Chaîne royale et la keyblade du Roi ).

Autour d'eux, des centaines de Keyblades plantées au sol et c'est endroit faisait penser a un cimetière et après Terra aperçu dans l'horizon lointain un homme marcher et il commençait à réfléchir et à se poser quelques questions

_" Qui est cet homme ? "

_" Pourquoi est-il ici et comment est-il arriver ici ? "

_" Quel sont ces intentions et aussi et t-il un allier ou un ennemi ? "

Là notre deuxième chevalier au nom de Aqua dit à Terra

_" Pour moi, cet un ennemi et il faut l'anéantir . "

Notre troisième chevalier au nom de Ventus ne disait rien, il semblait un peu perdue et ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il allait ce passer et là il dit d'une voix faible.

_" Il faut peut-être fuir, n'est pas les amis ? "

Ventus était très jeune mais il était déjà un serviteur de la Lumière et aussi il était très rapide.

Aqua était très agile et intelligente mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force.

Terra lui était très fort et intelligent mais pas plus que Aqua et pas aussi rapide que Ventus.

Mais tout les trois étaient des grands maîtres de la Keyblades donc des serviteurs de la Lumière

Et là l'homme mystérieux commençait à avancer sur nos héros, quand il était suffisamment proche, on pouvait voir que l'homme était vieux, un barbe blanche et un signe en forme de cœur sur sa poitrine .

Terra pris la parole et dit a ses deux compagnons d'une voix forte

_" Mais c'est un vieux débris ce type et que fait t' il ici dans cet endroit !!!!! "

L'homme s'arrêta et dit une voix fiable et sérieuse

_" Ne jamais voir ce que l'on regarde avec ses yeux, il faut ce fier a son esprit pas avec sa tête. "

La notre homme mystérieux se dédoubla et nos trois chevaliers firent un être qui venait des ténèbres et là Aqua dit aux Garçons

_" C'est un être des ténèbres !!!!!!!!! "

Tout un coup, Terra commençait a courir sur l'homme mais le vieux commençait a lever le brasen l'air, Terra lui fonçait et sauta en l'air pour le tuer mais là un bloc de terre le frappa à la tête; et l'homme dit une voix forte

_" Meurs vermine, prend ça "

ET là, la terre s'éleva du sol en touchant Terra au ventre après s'être relever, il fit que le double des ténèbres du vieux commença a l'attaquer avec des éclairs, il fût toucher et son armure commença à ce briser mais là Aqua et Ventus interviennent et tout les trois crièrent

_" POUR LA LUMIERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Tout les trois commencèrent a charger sur l'ennemi Terra lui commençait a monter sur la falaise pour pouvoir attaquer le vieux alors que Ventus lui pris L'être des Ténèbres invoquer par l'homme et Aqua restait en arrière pour pouvoir protéger ses deux amis.

Terra lui continue toujours de monter la falaise mais l'homme commençait a lever encore son bras mais en direction des Keyblades plantées dans le sol et là elles commencèrent a bouger toutes seuls et après il pointa son bras en direction de Terra et dit

_" Meurs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Toutes les Keyblade commencèrent a charge en direction de Terra et donc il sauta dans le vide pour pouvoir les éviter mais les armes changèrent de direction et le toucha aven un violence incroyable , il était comme un petite poupée qui ce faisait projeter dans le mur, il était coincer dans cette prison, il se débattait comme un fou, il n'y avait aucun espoir et en bas Aqua fit son ami et là elle hurla

_" TERRA NON NE MEURS PAS, JE VAIS TE SAUVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Elle pointa sa Keyblade en direction de Terra et des centaines de Keyblades et une petite aura bleu brillait sur le bout de sa Keyblade et elle dit

_" Je vais te sauver mon ami !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Aqua lançait l'aura bleu avec toute sa force et se détermination, l'aura bleu laissait derrière elle une trainer bleu et quand elle fut proche de Terra, l'aura bleu créea un protection pour aider Terra

Ventus de son côte affrontait l'être des ténèbres, il chargea avec une tel vitesse que son ennemi esquiva de justesse et là il forma des éclairs dans sa main et les lança en direction de Ventus mais lui aussi esquiva et après il commençait a courir et l'être lui ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce, il regardait Ventus et lui dit

_" Adieu être de la Lumière "

Là il vit les Keyblades qu'avait lancer le vieux et il dit

_" Merci maître !!!!!!!!!!! "

Il sauta sur les Keyblades et envoya a Ventus des charges électriques mais qu'in esquiva avec faciliter et notre héros dit

_" C'est tout ce que tu c'est faire !!!!!! "

L'être alors commença a charger dans sa main des charges glacées et les envoya sur Ventus mais là il avait beaucoup de mal a les évitées s'il se fessait toucher il était fichu donc il courrait en direction du vieux qui était toujours sur la falaise, mais l'être commençait a envoyer des attaques beaucoup plus rapides , Ventus glissait, sautait au dessus ou en dessous de son ennemi et quand il arriva près de la falaise, il commençait a marcher sur le mur mais là haut Terra était déjà arriver et combattait déjà l'homme, avec sa Keyblade, Terra essaya de lui donner des coups mais l'homme armé aussi d'une Keyblade spécial parait toute ses attaques et là il lui envoya une charge glacé qui lui toucha l'épaule droite, ensuite vient le bras et la main droite donc tout son bras droit était geler et là le vieux lui dit dans son oreille d'une voix ferme

_" Meurs maintenant !! "

Mais alors c'est là que Ventus apparait dans le dos du vieux et il cria

_ "C'est toi qui va mourir maintenant !!!!!!! "

Mais tout un coup le vieux avait disparut comme par magie et là Terra commençait a ce relever et dit

_" Où sont t-il aller ???? "

Aqua en bas concentrait son énergie pour savoir où est-ce qu'ils sont aller et là elle cria de toute ses forces que le ciel se déchira

_" DERRIERE TOI VENTUS ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Là l'homme pris Ventus par la gorge et commençait a se rapprocher du bord de la falaise et là Terra hurla

_" Lâche-le TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Mais l'être apparut d'un coup dans le dos de Terra et lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête, il commençait a tomber de la falaise mais Aqua le rattrapa et lui dit

_" Tout va bien !!!!!!!! "

Mais il regarda en direction de Ventus et dit

_" Si tu le tue je te tuerai sans pitié !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Mais l'homme serait toujours la gorge et Ventus et dit

_" D'accord alors vient me tuer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Il envoya une onde dans le corps de Ventus et là son corps était geler et il le lacha dans le vide

Mais Aqua le rattrapa et dit

_" NON POURQUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et serra le corps de son ami geler contre son corps chaud et elle dit

_" Je vais te venger mon ami !!!! "

Elle commençait a foncer sur le vieux mais l'être s'interposa et commençait a se batte contre Aqua.

Elle donnait des coups de Keyblade d'une telle agilité que son adversaire avait du mal à prévoir tout ses coups et le vieux pris sa Keyblade et combattis Terra pour la seconde fois mais il savait qu'il allait pas survivre donc il pris le peu de force qui lui restait et commença à combattre son ennemi .

Un peu plus tard, le combat était terminé, Aqua était à terre avec un blessure grave au torse et Terra lui était incapable de bouger. Leurs ennemis étaient devant eux et le maître dit

_ Vous allez mourir ici même et comme il n'y a pas d'héritier de la Keyblade, Les Ténèbres gouverneront tous les mondes ah ah ah ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Et ils disparurent comme par magie, volatiliser dans le ciel.

Terra et Aqua allaient mourir comme Ventus, donc Aqua dit d'une voix faible

_" Adieux mes chers amis, merci pour tout. "

Et ses yeux commençaient a se fermer petit à petit et là ses yeux était fermer c'est le signe de sa mort.

Terra lui dit d'une voix faible

_" Je dois choisir un héritier pour la Keyblade, mon héritier aura le cœur pur et tire sa force de l'amitié et de l'amour , il devra détruire les Ténèbres et ramener la paix dans tout les mondes. "

Il planta alors sa Keyblade dans le sol et dit

_" Trouve l'héritier !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Et la Keyblade disparu comme par magie et Terra dit alors ses derniers mots

_" Venge nous et ramène la paix dans les mondes. "

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et il vit les Ténèbres dans ses yeux et il mourut aux côté des ses deux amis .


End file.
